Pokemon Worlds Online
by BlackPhoenix648
Summary: As Pokemon fans buy the newest game for their VR headsets, they become trapped. Follow the adventure of everyone's possible only hope. I hope y'all enjoy, whoever actually ends up reading this. NOTE AS OF 5/4/19: No one reads this, and I'm feeling kinda bumbed about it, so I'm done with the story, unfinished as it is... If some people start showing interest I may pick it back up.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to a New Hell

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pokemon not SAO, as everyone else on fanfiction. I'm merely using them as ideas for my story.** **Authors Note: Well, this is my first ever story. Hope y'all enjoy it. I'll keep up with it as much as I can****. OCs are more than welcome, so be my guest.**

_Chapter One: Welcome to a New Hell_

_As with most gamers in the world, I was excited for this new Pokemon game. One where the Mons were made into mages and knights for us to play as, instead of being trainers. Everyone who beta tested, which included myself, was allowed one "egg move" or TM move for whatever we chose to be. The choices fell into this: first, we chose our class, from Knight, Mage, Ranger and Thief. From there we were given a list of Pokemon that fell into that category. All skills were available to us, but those from the other skill trees didnt level as fast. _

My parents got me the full game as a birthday present. They gave me 30 minutes to play, then 8 was supposed to logout and eat birthday dinner. So, with my headset on, I booted up the game. Within the 10 second timer, my mind began to zoom off into the world of Pokemon. At first, there was just black. "CHOOSE YOUR CLASS," a loud voice boomed. Grinning, I chose knight. I already knew what I'd be. I adjusted my character a bit, but since I'm supposed to resemble the Pokemon I am, I dont get much choice. My hair was blue, eyes orange, and my armor would be a mixture of black and blue. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" the same voice asked. There was a blank space in front of me with a blinking cursor. I thought about this for a moment. I never put much thought into it before, but for some reason I was compelled to have a cool name. Then, something came to me, and I willed it onto the blank space. "IS THE NAME KIRITO CORRET?" I chose "Yes," and instantly I was transported to an old man with a lab coat on. This was the true start to Pokemon Worlds Online.

"Welcome, Kirito," said the old man. "My name is Prof. Oak. I study Pokemon, or rather, you young folk that take on the powers of Pokemon. I am to supply you with your starting gear, and send you off." He turned around and started gathering up my apparent stuff. "Eh, what Pokemon are you? My old mind can get confused occasionally."

"Sir, I am a Riolu." I stated proudly.

"Ah, yes, now I see it." He handed me my gear, explaining what was what. "Here is your sword, all swords you equip will naturally deal Fighting typed damage, but not much. I have some leather armor for you here as well." He hands me a chestpiece, leggings and boots. "Finally, my boy, what move have you decided to be given to you as per your beta testing?"

"I would like the TM for Shadow Claw, sir." Always the respectful one, even in a video game to an NPC.

He streched out a hand, and placed it on my chest. I felt a surge of power flow from him to myself. Without even looking at my moveset, I knew I learned Shadow Claw.

"Luck be to you, dear boy," he said with a grin. "Now go, and enjoy your adventure!"

Excited, I walked out of his lab. Everyone started in Pallet Town, just like in the original Pokemon games. How the game worked was you would face all the first gym leaders up to Gen 5, then the second gym leaders and so on. Once that was cleared, you were allowed to take on all of the Elite 4 and region Champions at your leisure. The first person to clear out all of that, would be considered the Ultimate Champion, and no one else would ever be able to claim that title.

I started walking to the first town that I knew I'd have an easy time in, Pewter City. The gym leader, Brock, would be a push over for me once I learned Force Palm at Lvl 15. Being a Lvl 5, it would be awhile.

The party system still existed, but instead of it being filled with actual Pokemon, it was people. The cap was still 6, and there was an Exp. Share still available eventually. If you came across someone who you felt would be a good addition to your party, you could extend them an invitation. People could leave your party at anytime.

It was also possible that people would fight each other. Personally, I had a good strategy for fighting. Since I knew Quick Attack, I would combine it with another move so my opponent wouldn't have much time to react. As I was a quarter od the way to Pewter, I recieved my first challenge. It was from a Lvl 7 Charmander.

"Hey, kid," he said cockily. "Hows about a fight?" He could tell that I had just started, and he figured that since I was a lower Lvl, and he had a STAB move(Ember), that he had the upper hand. Boy, how mistaken he was.

I drew my sword and merely pointed it at him, twisting my body to the side. Our eyes met, and he grunted as he drew his. He smirked and cast his free hand out, opening with Ember. I let it hit, which did some damage to me. My 20 HP dropped to 15, but this guy didn't know what was coming. I charged up Shadow Claw,and before he could register it, I used Quick Attack to slash at him, dealing double the damage he did to me. I leg swept him, causing him to collapse, and thrust my blade down at his throat. He went cross-eyed looking at the tip of my blade.

"I yield." He muttered weakly, clearly winded from the fall. I withdrew my sword, and with my free hand helped him up to his feet. Breath caught, he said, "Wow, you're strong. My name is Klein, by the way." He stuck out a hand.

"Kirito." I said, shaking hands.

"How's about we party up, at least until Pewter?" he asked, clearly feeling uncomfortable at the fact he just got his ass handed to him by someone who just got into the game.

"Sure," I said, "but I'm normally a solo player, so Pewter's as far as we'll go together."

"Sounds good," he looked relieved.

Now, having partied up with him, I looked at my first of many in-game prompts.

_Congratulations, you have leveled up to level 6! You now have 22 HP, 14 P-ATTACK, 11 P-DEFENSE, 8 S-ATTACK_, _12 S-DEFEND, 22 SPEED._

Leveling up right now, with just one fight in the actual game, was amazing. We walked the rest of the way to Pewter uneventfully. Strangely enough, Klein didn't know much about the in-game mechanics. I offered to teach him after we reached Pewter.

"Just simply will your main menu to appear, and the game will have it pop up." I informed him. "You can access your stats page, move pool and messages."

"Okay, now, where is the logout button? I should be eating dinner right about now." He looks puzzled at not being able to find a logout button easily.

"It should just be at the bottom of the menu..." I pulled up my main menu, and sure enough, it wasn't there. _What the hell is going __on? _I thought. We apparently weren't the only ones experiencing any trouble. At that moment, everyone 8n the game got an email from the head game developer, Akihiko Kayaba. It was a video message from him.

_"Greetings, gamers." He pushed his glasses up. "As some of you, or rather the good majority of you have noticed, there is an option for everyone missing: the ability to logout of the game. Do not panic, everything is fine." _Collectively, everyone seemed to relax. _"There is no issue, because this was intentional." _Everyone was asking each other if they heard that right. Surely no one would intentionally trap us in this game, right? _"If you wish to leave, you must beat the game in its entirety. Only then may you logout. Oh, and if you die in here, you will also die in REAL LIFE. I wish you all the best of luck, and have fun!"_

That is when everyone went into panic mode, by being ushered into a new sort of hell.

**Ah, this seems like a good spot to stop. Not the best story, I know. But hey, all authors suck at the beginning, right? Hope anyone who read this enjoyed, but TBH I don't think anyone will XD Oh well**


	2. Chapter 2: Plan of Survival

_Chapter 2: __Plan of Survival_

So, pretty much everyone went apeshit. We were trapped inside of a now very deadly video game, where there wasn't any respawning. By now, I had separated from Klein and was racking my brain.

_If I could do these quests right now, I could be decently geared up and gain a few more levels. _I thought to myself. I wanted to survive, so I guess separating myself from others probably wouldn't be a good idea, especially since I would need to evolve ASAP. Oh well, I would figure it out. As I was heading to my first stop for a quest, someone had slammed into me, knocking us both to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." This girl repeated multiple times to me. I was about a head taller, and she looked to be an Electric type, what with all the yellow armor and all.

"By chance, what Pokemon are you?" I was slightly puzzled, usually I could place what someone was, but she gave me trouble.

"Wow, can't even ask a girl her name before anything else, huh?" She smirked at me. "Well, if you must know, I am a Joltik. I know Thunder Shock, but that's the only Electric type move I know. And by the way, my name is Asuna."

"Nice to meet you," I said sheepishly. "I'm Kirito. I'm actually on my way to do a quest now. Since I _do _have a weakness against Flying types, do you mind helping me out?"

She seemed to ponder this, but her mind was already made.

"Sure, I'll help you out," she said. "We are splitting the reward money, right?"

"Of course. I won't have you help me just to jip you." I rolled my eyes at her.

We headed over to a cave called Windy Cavern. The quest was a pretty baisc one, just clear out the first two levels of it. The hard part for me was, as was implied by the name, that the cave was filled with Flying types. So meeting Asuna was a real help.

Since it was a cave, the bulk of the Mons were Woobats and Zubats. Asuna cleared them with ease, and since I knew Shadow Claw, I was helpful with the Woobats. There levels were between 6 and 9, so we netted some pretty good Exp. But that was just the first floor. The second was more troublesome for me.

As we walked down, we were immediately assaulted by Gusts from all around. I saw a Pidgeotto comming for me with a Wing Attack. Since his blade was imbued with a Flying type move, coupled with the fact his blade was a base Flying typing, it was all I could do to blovk his blows.

Asuna was having an easier time, merely Thunder Shcoking everything. Having seen my struggle, she had sent a Thunder Shock in my direction. Her losing focus of what was in front of her caused a Taillow to get her with a Quick Attack, sending her sprawling to the ground.

Having finished off the Pidgeotto, I used Quick Attack as well to help my comrade. The Taillow switched its focus to me, and we clashed. I was pretty even with it, since it wasn't an evolved Mon yet, but it was still troublesome. It quickly got off a Peck which had done massive damage to me, but luckily Asuna finished it off with a Thinder Shock. We were almost done with this floor; only three birds remained.

"Should we just focus our attention on one at a time, or just dish out damage wherever we can?" I asked exhaustedly. This cave was taking its toll on me.

"One at a time. Use Quick Attack on the Pidgey to the left, once you hit it I'll use Thunder Shock on it to down it, then we'll simply rinse and repeat."

It worked for the Pidgey and the other Taillow, but the remaining Pidove was smarting up. It knew our tactic, so I wasn't able to land a single Quick Attack on it.

"Bait its attention," she yelled. "I'll down it soon!"

I rushed it, blade held high.

"Aaaaaagh!" I screamed, hoping the battle cry would get it to aggro on me. It worked like a charm. Our blades connected, again and again. Unfortunately, Asuna couldn't get a clear shot. This one would be all me. I feinted a slash to the left, then pulled back and stabbed at its shoulder as it attempted to block my first a strike. Sword arm weakened, I killed it with a slice to the head, cleaving off part of its skull.

I slumped to the ground, bruised, battered and tired. I almost fell unconscious, but Asuna picked me up.

"Come on, Kirito," she said. "We're done here." She threw my arm over her shoulder, and we walked back into town.

"Take me to the inn." I said. "We can neet up and turn the quest in tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." She walked me to the inn, got me a room, and even took me up and into my bed.

"Want me to tuck you in too?" she grinned at me.

"Yes, please." I smiled back. She rolled her eyes as I said goodnight to her. She left to go to her own room.

_Wow, _I started thinking, just before I fell asleep. _That girl is amazing. I hope I can work with her more often. _Being resigned to the fact that I would need a party to survive in this game, I wondered if I should push it with her. I decided I would figure it out in the morning. Slowly, I fell asleep, the first day in the game having been survived.

**So, what do y'all think? Haha, jk I know there isn't anyone reading this. Oh well, I'll keep up with it anyways; I got nothing better to do anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3: Boss Party

_Chapter 3: Boss Party_

So, me and Asuna met up to trun the quest in. Since one of the rewards was a new weapon, we both got one. I got a better longsword, and Asuna had got a rapier. The reward gold, 150, was split evenly between us.

"Shouldn't I get more?" she jokingly said. "I did do most of the work after all."

I rolled my eyes at her. "That may be true, but you wouldn't have any if I didn't ask you to come with me."

We both looked at our new levels, having ignored it yesterday.

_Congratulations, you have reached levels 7 through 15!_ _You have 38 HP, 25 P-Attack_, _20 P-Defense, 15 S-Attack, 22 S-Defense and 25 Speed._

_You have learned the following moves: Counter and Force Palm._

Having Force Palm was nice, and it was also cool that I had a STAB move that I could combine with Quick Attack.

As we walked to the town square, chatting about how we missed life on Earth, a man ran passed us.

"There is a meeting happening right now about the game," he shouted over his shoulder. "If y'all value your survival at all, you should attend. It's being held in the town amphitheater!"

We both looked each other in the eyes, and nodded. It made sense for us to go, considering how most people were being panicked. If they were organizing a meeting to handle the game, that meant everyone was gathering their senses and coming to terms with our fates.

As we walked to the amphitheater, we saw a few other groups. Most groups already had 5 or 6 people in their groups, which made us an oddity in the game. I had yet to see any lone wolves.

Once we reached the meeting, I was a bit surprised to see Klein here as well. He had noticeably better armor, making me guess that he had evolved from Charmander into Charmeleon. That put the thought in my head that I needed to figure out how to evolve at least before level 30. He hadn't noticed me, and was sitting with a group of 5 already. While it would be nice to have him with us, I wouldn't want to separate with Asuna for that, and I felt like he wouldn't abandon his current group, so I decided to leave him alone.

In the center of the amphitheater was a man wearing blue armor. His armor gave off the vibe of a beetle, so I assumed he was a Heracross. He seemed to be the one who organized this meeting.

"Well, its time to start." he said to himself. He cleared his voice and raised his hand. "Could I have everyone's attention, please?" Everyone slowly quieted down.

"Hello, my name is Diavel. I am a Heracross, and I called this meeting so that anyone who had interest in getting us all out of here could help make a plan as to how to handle this first boss, Brock, and potentially any future bosses." he sighed nervously. "I want out of the game as soon as possible, and I know the rest of you want put as well. Already, there have been about two thousand deaths."

I was shocked at this number. We were just getting into the second day of the game, and already so many had died. One person had apparently been particularly pissed about it, as he ran up to the front of the group.

"Sorry to interrupt," he started. "My name is Kibaou. and I'm a Rhyhorn. That number that you just brought up is outrageous, and I'll tell you all why its so high." He began pacing, and looking us all in the eyes. "The beta-testers! They've been hogging all the good quests, and not letting any of us newbies the chance to get any new or better gear. We need to teach these beta-testers a lesson, I say! We all wouod be better off if they weren't in this game."

I grimaced at this, knowing just how easy it would be for someone to figure out that I was a beta-tester. There weren't many Riolu around that knew Shadow Claw after all.

Diavel was clearly pissed at the fact that he was intereupted by some beta-tester hater.

"Actually," he threw Kibaou off. "I've been helped by some beta-testers before, and some even got together and made a Beginner's Guide to the game, detailing the best places to grind and where to get certain quests for optimal gear." He rummaged through his gear pack and pulled out a book, handing it to Kibaou. "They've been handing them out for free in the town square since they made the book, which was after the announcement that we were stuck in the game."

Kibaou was stunned, as he started flipping through the pages. "W-what the hell?! I've never seen no one handing these out!"

"Did you see the big crowd around the fountain?" Someone in the amphitheater said. Kibaou meekly nodded. "The fuck yoo think that was, a celebration of our deaths?" Everyone snickered at that, finding it amusing that Kibaou made himself look like a fool.

He furiously stared at the crowd, clearly wanting to lash out. Instead, he slumped into a seat, still wanting to help out everyone by taking on this boss.

"As I was saying," Diavel started back up, still chuckling, "the first boss is Brock. Anyone who is a fan of the Pokemon games from home remember him." The majority of the crowd nodded. "For those of you who don't know, Brock is the Rock type gym leader in the first ever region. He uses only Geodude and Onix. Since they both are weak to Fighting, Water and Grass, I was hoping most people here would be any of those."

People began standing, telling the crowd what they were. Eventually, no one else went, so I decided it was my turn.

"I'm a level 15 Riolu. I already know Force Palm, and Counter as well." I got a few approving nods from people.

"Great, looks like we have enough people right here ready to take on Brock. Now, from what I understand based off the book," he pointedly glanced at Kibaou, causing another wave of snickers. "Is that, unlike the standard Pokemon game styles, the boss is surrounded by what his team is, with him alone being his ace." Aces were a gym leaders/important trainers strongest Pokemon. "The way I see it, if we have strike teams focus on the Geodudes around Brock, and a team to distract Brock himself, we should be able to sweep this boss no problem. I will lead the team to square off against Brock in the beginning. Anyone who wants to help come with me. Everyone else, form up into teams to clear out the mob."

Me and Asuna stood up, looking around. We didn't see anyone who was alone, or at least in a small enough group to merge them together.

"We'll be fine." I said confidently. "We'll just bait and switch to keep our HP as high as possible. With me having some super-effective moves, we should be able to clear the mob efficiently."

"If you say so." Asuna seemed to be nervous. "Remember, I am an Electric-Bug type. This boss will be dangerous for me."

"If you don't want to go, I'll understand. I will be more than capable of handling myself. I am faster than any rock type out there, and I have my combo moves to keep the mob down, so I can do my part. I don't want to see anyone die, least of all you." I realised how much emotion I had unconsciously put into that, and felt weird. Back home, I was an introvert. I didn't have many friends, and the family I had was awkward with me, ever since they told me my parents were killed before I xould ever remember in a car crash.

Asuna seemed upset. "I don't want to just let you go in there alone."

"I'll be fine," I said. "There is a whole group going in after all." I grabbed her shoulder and squeezed, and locked eyes with her. This was only the second day, and I was surprised at how much I've come out of my shell in such a short time. Maybe it was just her. I couldn't tell.

"Okay, everyone!" Diavel called, reorganizing us. "Come up here, and let me know what teams there are for the fight."

Groups started to merge onto him, and I approached alone. It took about 20 minutes for me to reach Diavel, since I was allowing those who were in actual groups to go ahead of me.

"I'm a Riolu," I informed him. "And I'm going in alone. The only teammate I have right now would be weak to everything in there. I can definitely help with clearing out the mob though, and once that's done I can help with Brock."

Diavel was clearly uncomfortable with it. "Are you sure you don't just want me to throw you into another group? It'll be yen times safer for you."

"Trust me, I'll me fine."

He shrugged at that. "You're funeral, I won't be responsible for your death, but any Fighting types are welcome to join. We'll meet back here in twenty-four hours, so grind up what you can and if you can find better gear, go for it. Being alone, any better armor you can find will be best for you."

"Will do, and I'll see you in a day." I walked back up to Asuna. "Let's see what quests give any better armor. I might need it."

**So, my longest chapter yet. Next chapter *Spoiler alert* will be the boss fight. Not that anyone on here cares anyways, no one reads this trash story anyways XD. Stay weird, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Boss Cleared

_Chapter 4: First Floor Cleared__(Which Makes Me a Bad Guy)_

So, a day later, everyone who was at the meeting(aside from Asuna) was showing up at the amphitheater. I had managed to aquire a hardened leather chestpiece, and also some bracers as well. I had taken my gear to the town blacksmith, and had her upgrade everything to its current max. Since it was only the first floor, it wasn't much, but anything helps.

"Okay, everyone!" Diavel shouted, as most were chatting trying to ease the tension of the first boss. "I know we all are nervous, but I know we can get through this. We'll be heading out in hhalf an hour, so make sure you have everything squared away."

I was stocked up on health potions. They were only standard potions, but since the typing for the boss was Rock, I didn't need to worry about any status healing items. My sword was slung on my back, which made me out of place, as everyone else had theirs on their hips, but that threw off my balance.

After getting my upgraded gear, I had done a ton of training. I practiced using Force Palm with Quick Attack until I perfected the combo, and I had sparred with Asuna to keep my sword skills at its optimal level.

I was just waiting for the whole group to head out, sitting and waiting. Since there weren't any ways to play music or games, it was pretty boring, just sitting around. I had actually fell asleep for a bit, and someone had to shake me to wake me up.

"Whuz happenin?" I groggily said.

"Kirito, wake up!" The voice sounded familiar, and I opened my eyes to see a grinning Klein staring at me, still shaking. "Glad to see you're here man."

I stood up and streched my body.

"Same here man," I fist bumped him, and grinned back. "I'm also glad you have a full group now. I don't have to worry about that newbie I met a few days ago."

He saluted me, and turned back to his group. "Actually, we aren't a full group yet. I see you're here alone. You want in?"

"Nah, man. I have a partner, but her typing isn't good for Brock at all."

"Ah, a 'her,' eh? You already got a girlfriend?" His eyes lit up.

"N-no, its not l-like that!" I stammered. I was blishing as well. Where did this bonehead get that idea?

"Okay then," he smirked. "Well, if you ever need a new group, we should be open."

"Thanks, Klein." I turned and headed with the mass, steeling myself for what was to come.

_Thirty minutes later_

We were outside of the building that held Brock and his Geodude posse. Kayaba had decided to keep the Pokemon gym theme in the stance of it being its own building. The next floor will accessed through here via a portal.

"We all know the plan," Diavel started. "Stick to it, and we will be fine. Is everyone ready?"

The whole crowd, myself included, drew our swords and raised them high, shouting war cries. We marched through the doors, which widened to accomidate so many people going in at once. As we all entered, there was a clear space in front of us, and a gigantic circular arena in front of us. All we could see was Brock, his arms crossed, staring at us.

"Do you all wish to challenge me?" Brock boomed. Diavel stepped up, speaking for us all.

"We didn't come to challenge you," he shouted at the Gym leader, "we came to destroy you!" That earned another round of cries from us.

Brock grinned, and drew a bastard sword.

"Then come!" He answered our cry.

We charged.

Diavel and his group headed straight for Brock. I veered to my left, looking for any Geodudes to take on. There was one dead ahead of me, so I opened with what I started calling my Quick Palm combo. It didn't immediately kill it, but a sword slash later and it was down.

Klein and his buddies were also nearby me. Klein was using Dragon Rage to handle the Rock types, since none of his other moves were effective. His group had a Wartortle, which was using Water Gun to deal massive damage to everything. She had a combo as well, allowing herself to get surrounded and using Rapid Spin with Water Gun, making herself a human sprinkler of death.

Diavel was having a decent time with the boss. They were using the classic Bait/Switch tactic, so one would grab Brock's attention and swap out with someone else to deal damage. It was effective. Diavel was using Brick Break, which indicated to some of us he was a beta-tester as well, since he normally wouldn't have that move until level 25.

Everything was going smoothly. I had cleared my quadrent of Geodudes with the help of Klein's party, so we moved to help the next one. Brock was down to 2 of 3 health bars by this point.

_My god, _I thought, _if we can clear the first boss this easily, what's stopping us from the rest of the game being a breeze?_

I thought too soon however. Once he had half of his second health bar left, he switched his tactic. He was supposed to bring out a war hammer, meant to slow him down but increase his damage drastically. Instead, Brock drew two long daggers.

My eyes grew wide at this. And Diavel knew something was wrong, as Brock leapt up and combined Rock Tomb with a slam down, almost killing someone in Diavel's party. Diavel drew Brock's attention.

"GET OUT OF THERE, DIAVEL!" I shouted. "IT'S NOT THE SAME AS BEFORE! HE'LL KILL YOU!" I used Quick Attack to try and reach Diavel to knock him out of the way, but Brock used Rock Throw, hurling Diavel to the wall with a resounding crack. He hit the wall square with his head.

I veered over to Diavel, to see if I could help him. I fumbled for a potion, ready to pour it down his throat. Diavel had other ideas, as he gripped my wrist, stopping me from taking further action.

"Kirito," he said weakly. "You need to finish this. We both know that the boss gives some special item to the one that kills him. These people will lose more if you don't end it now. _GO!_" With that, he threw my hand back and died. Tears welled in my eyes, but I didn't have time to mourn his death just yet.

I stood and used my Quick Palm combo directly on Brock, paralyzing him and knocking him back a bit. Everyone that was attacking him backed off as I took my anger out on him with a flurry of attackes from both sword and palm. The paralysis wore off, and as he started to rise, I beheaded him, ending the fight right there and then. Brock broke apart into millions of blue pixels, and those blew apart.

_Congratulations, for being the person who had actually slain this boss, you have recieved the Cloak of Shadows. Any Ghost type moves used by the wearer deal 10% more damage, and the wearer also recieves 10% less damage from Psychic type moves._

That item was clutch for me, but at the moment I didn't care. I fell to my knees, shaking in anger. This bastard killed-

"Hey, asshole," Kibaou yelled at me, "why'd you let Diavel die?! You wanted the glory of killing the boss yourself, is that it?" Others around him began yelling at me too, blaming me for his death. "You told him it wasn't the same as before, so that must mean you're a beta-tester, and didn't tell us about this second phase. You risked all of our lives!"

I snorted and rised. "Is that what you really think?" I glowered at him. No one would believe me if I told them Diavel's last words, so I decided to simply take the fall for it. But, it would be on my own terms. "No, I wanted to kill Brock myself for the special item bonus." I flicked open my menu and equipped the cloak. It was a simple black cloak, with a hood attached to it. I walked to the portal that would lead us to the second Floor of the game, but before I did, I pulled the hood up to conceal the back of my head.

Kibaou was furious. "So, not only did you let Diavel die, but you're also witholding information from us? That's practically cheating! You're a beta-testing cheater, a... a BEATER!" He launched himself at me with a Tackle attack, but I used Counter to send him flying right back.

Klein had a shocked look on his face. The kid that had kicked his ass and then helped him out a bit just a few days ago was now some sort of player killer? He shook his head, unwilling to believe it.

"If you come for me like that again," I growled, "I will not hesitate to kill you. Let this be you're one warning, not just to you Kibaou, but to everyone. Fuck with me, and there will be hell to pay." I turned, the cloak making a slight _whoosh_ as I did, and was the first player to reach Floor 2.

**Well, the first floor is conquered, but at what price? How will the world view Kirito now that everyone who was at the boss fight views him as a murderer? Things will come together in ****in its own ways. Posts will probably slow down a bit from the pace I've been setting lately, because I have HS graduation stuff to worry about rn. If anyone who might be reading this wants to do an OC, either leave it as a comment or PM me, and I'll see about adding the character in. Stay weird!**


End file.
